elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/11
30. November 2012 *Leiden für Souvenirs - Afrikas Elefanten brauchen Schutz - Von Carola Frentzen, dpa Addis Abeba (dpa) - Exotische Urlaubsandenken wie dekorative Armbänder und kunstvoll verzierte Aschenbecher aus makellosem Elfenbein sind bei vielen Asien-Urlaubern beliebt. - 30.11.2012. *Ruziënde olifanten wachten nog op verhuizing - Er is nog geen nieuw thuis gevonden voor de nakomelingen van de Aziatische olifant Htoo Khin Aye. - 30.11.2012. 29. November 2012 *Elefanten sind für Namibia Segen und Fluch zugleich - Windhoek. Zwischen 13.000 und 18.000 Elefanten gibt es im Caprivi-Streifen im Nordosten Namibias. Die grauen Kolosse locken die Touristen in die arme Region, doch gleichzeitig zerstören sie die Natur und Ackerland. - 29.11.2012. *Elefant beißt in Hochspannungskabel und stirbt - Jakarta - Ein ungesichertes Hochspannungskabel ist einem Elefanten auf Sumatra in Indonesien zum Verhängnis geworden. - 29.11.2012. 28. November 2012 *Elefant sorgt für Aufregung auf Autobahn - Auf der A 72 bei Stollberg haben einige Autofahrer am Mittwoch ihren Augen nicht getraut. Ein ausgewachsener Elefant lief am Morgen nahe der Anschlussstelle Stollberg-West auf einem Feld an der Autobahn entlang. - 28.11.2012. *Niederländischer Zoo will Problemelefanten verschenken - Ein festgefahrener Machtkampf zwischen Elefanten in einem niederländischen Zoo hat die Tierpfleger zu ungewöhnlichen Lösungsansätzen verleitet. - 28.11.2012. *Dierenpark Emmen wil af van vier olifanten - Een vete in een groep olifanten in Dierenpark Emmen is zo uit de hand gelopen dat de dierentuin vier olifanten van de hand doet. - 28.11.2012. 27. November 2012 *Most captive elephants 'suffering' - Most elephants living in captivity across the country suffer from work overload, malnutrition, and poor living conditions, says the Thai Elephant Conservation Centre. - 27.11.2012. 26. November 2012 *Babyolifant heet Kyan - AMERSFOORT - De burgemeester van Amersfoort heeft de naam van de babyolifant van DierenPark Amersfoort bekendgemaakt. Tijdens het Kraamfeest ‘Ode aan de Olifant’ werd de nieuwe bewoner van Amersfoort officieel ingeschreven in de gemeente met de naam: Kyan. - 26.11.2012. *One injured by PTR elephant - DALTONGANJ: A 30-year-old man was badly injured by an elephant late on Saturday in the core area of the Palamu Tiger Reserve. Sources said four or five men, including victim Ansari, came in front of an elephant at Turee. - 26.11.2012. 25. November 2012 *Circus owner guilty of elephant cruelty - A British circus owner was given a conditional discharge for causing unnecessary suffering to an Asian elephant by keeping her chained up and allowing a handler to beat her. - 25.11.2012. *Elephants take off for rejuvenation camp - The 48-day rejuvenation camp will begin from Monday. - Loaded in lorries, nine elephants with their mahouts from Tirunelveli, Tuticorin and Kanyakumari districts on Saturday left for the 48-day annual rejuvenation camp to start at Mettupalayam from November 26 onwards. - 25.11.2012. 24. November 2012 *En het olifantje heet… - Het dierenpark heeft het publiek lang in spanning gehouden. Maar tijdens een speciaal kraamfeest maakte de burgemeester de naam bekend: het babyolifantje heet Kyan! - 24.11.2012. *Retired elephants pack trunks, move to Maine - Opal and Rosie, retired circus elephants, prepare to drink water from a large bucket at Hope Elephants, a nonprofit rehabilitation and educational facility in Hope, Maine. In Maine, a state known for moose and lobsters, the two Asian elephants have found themselves a new home. - 24.11.2012. *Tanzania: Hassanol in Elephant Tusks Scandal - INFLUENCIAL Simba member Hassan Othman 'Hassanol' and five others were brought before the Kisutu Magistrate's Resident Court in Dar es Salaam, charged with sabotaging the economy. - 24.11.2012. *Pressure mounts on Manila Zoo to relieve ailing elephant’s suffering - MANILA, Philippines - More than 40 animal protection organizations from around the globe have added their names to People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) Asia’s call to transfer Mali — a 35-year-old solitary elephant suffering at the Manila Zoo — to a spacious sanctuary where she can enjoy the company of other elephants. - 24.11.2012. *Kenya: Amboseli Elephant Poaching Hearing Deferred - Pekei ole Shoke after his arrest. The case of the Amboseli elephant poacher was not heard on Wednesday after the magistrate handling it in Loitokitok failed to show up. Photo/ Raabia Hawa. - 24.11.2012. 23. November 2012 *Unser Minifant im Zoo Pittsburgh: Big Mama is watching Thabo* - *Die große Mama passt auf Thabo auf. - Pittsburgh – 16 Grad, sonnig, goldener Spätherbst, Spaziergang mit der neuen Ersatz-Mutti. So gut geht es Thabo Umasai (6) gerade im Zoo von Pittsburgh/USA. - 23.11.2012. *Hannover Zoo: Erstes Elefantenbaby im Dezember erwartet - Hannover-Zeitung - Jetzt steht es fest: Auch die fünfte Elefantenkuh im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover ist wieder tragend! Von Dezember 2012 bis Frühjahr 2014 wird es elefantös quirlig im Dschungelpalast. - 23.11.2012. *Anne the elephant circus abuse: Bobby Roberts guilty - A circus owner has been found guilty of three counts of causing unnecessary suffering to a performing elephant. - 23.11.2012. *Anne the Elephant and the end of circus animals - Anne was the last of the UK's circus elephants. - On Friday, Bobby Roberts, 69, of the Bobby Roberts Super Circus, was found guilty of mistreating the 58-year-old elephant. His wife Moira, 75, was cleared of the same charges. - 23.11.2012. *Elephant Abuse Circus Owner Found Guilty - A circus owner is convicted of animal welfare offences but spared jail after secret footage showed his groom beating an elephant. - A circus owner found guilty of three counts of causing unnecessary suffering to an elephant in his care has been spared a prison term. - 23.11.2012. *Known for moose, Maine welcomes home 2 elephants - HOPE, Maine — Maine has its moose, lobsters and puffins. Add elephants to the list. Two retired circus elephants, 41-year-old Opal and 43-year-old Rosie, have been transplanted to a newly built elephant rehabilitation center in an unlikely spot, the countryside of Maine. - 23.11.2012. *LA takes potential step toward circus elephant ban - LOS ANGELES -- Los Angeles has taken a potential step toward banning elephants in traveling circuses. The Daily News of Los Angeles ( http://bit.ly/T9NxnU) says the city's Personnel and Animal Welfare Committee this week recommended a full City Council vote on a ban. - 23.11.2012. *Marauding elephants spread panic in Rourkela village - ROURKELA: A 12-member elephant herd went on a rampage in a village in the district on Wednesday night. Two houses and two motorcycles were damaged by the herd besides uprooting one 11 KV electric pole, as a result of which the village has been plunged into darkness. - 23.11.2012. *Meeting Addo’s elephants - Port Elizabeth - Weighing up to 7 000kg and measuring four metres at the shoulder, an African bull elephant can eat 200 kilograms of plants and drink about 200 litres of water a day. - 23.11.2012. *All set for rejuvenation camp for temple elephants from Monday - It will be for 48 days on a five-acre land near Vanabadrakaliamman Temple near Mettupalayam. - Arrangements are in the final stages for the 48-day rejuvenation camp for around 40 elephants on a five-acre land belonging to the Public Works Department near Vanabadrakaliamman Temple near Mettupalayam. - 23.11.2012. *Elephants paying back man in same coin in Uttarakhand - Dehra Dun: For decades the planners cared a fig about the migration routes of the elephants and developmental works, in the form of road, canals and other projects came up at random, forcing the pachyderms to stop their traditional migration and be confined in small pockets, which are hardly able to sustain the herds. - 23.11.2012. *Four more elephant sanctuaries to be set up in Sri Lanka next year - Nov 23, Colombo: The Sri Lankan government has taken measures to set up four more elephant sanctuaries in the country by next year, Deputy Minister of Wildlife and Agrarian Services S.M. Chandrasena has said. - 23.11.2012. *Researchers Find Bornean Elephants Have Low Genetic Variability - A research lab has identified the genetic markers for an endangered species of elephant, showing the animals have very low genetic variability. The study, published in the journal PLoS ONE, opens up new avenues for the conservation of other endangered species. - 23.11.2012. *Vietnam vows to protect elephants in the danger - VietNamNet Bridge – The Ministry of Agriculture and Rural Development (MARD) is compiling the plan on protecting elephants in three provinces of Dak Lak, Nghe An and Dong Nai. - 23.11.2012. *Electric solar fences to enclose elephant camp - COIMBATORE: Solar electric fences will soon be erected around the annual vacation-cum-rejuvenation camp for temple elephants that is scheduled to take place near Vanabhadrakali Amman temple in Thekkumpatti near Mettupalayam. - 23.11.2012. *Laguna Phuket hails elephant probe result - PHUKET: Laguna Phuket this morning issued a statement welcoming the final resolution of the legality of the baby elephant Joey after a nine-month wait for DNA test results. - 23.11.2012. *Crushed Taronga Zoo elephant keeper Lucy Melo reveals her ordeal - THE pressure of being crushed against a bollard by a 1000kg Asian elephant drained Taronga Zoo keeper Lucy Melo's lungs of air so she couldn't order the animal away. - 23.11.2012. 22. November 2012 *Toronto Zoo says California sanctuary unsafe for its elephants - TORONTO - Moving elephants is looking more like herding kittens as the Toronto Zoo has once again raised concerns about a proposed California home for its three aging females. - 22.11.2012. *Berlin: Was Elefanten fühlen - Können Tiere trauern? Ex-Zoodirektor Jürgen Lange zu Gast bei der Schüleruni Am Buß- und Bettag warf er seinen Biologenblick auf eine wichtige Frage. - 22.11.2012. *Four elephant sanctuaries coming up - Four elephant sanctuaries are to be set before end of next year in order to combat the elephant – human conflict, Minister of Wildlife and Agrarian Services S.M Chandrasena said. He said Rs.225 million has been allocated to the Horowpothana elephant sanctuary and around 75 percent of the construction has been completed. - 22.11.2012. *Two Phuket baby elephants ‘are illegal’ - PHUKET: The Commander of the Natural Resources and Environmental Crime Suppression Division (NRECS), Pol Col Watcharin Pusit, will return to Phuket next month to follow up on the “illegal elephant” raids that he led in February this year. - 22.11.2012. *Crushed zookeeper defends elephant's actions - The Sydney zookeeper who was crushed by an elephant has defended the actions of the animal. Lucy Melo was badly hurt when the elephant, Pathi Harn, also known as Mr Shuffles, pushed her up against a bollard during a training exercise at Taronga Zoo last month. - 22.11.2012. *Vandalur zoo ‘safari special’ elephant falls ill, dies at 28 - CHENNAI: Ashwini, the 28-year-old female elephant used for jumbo safaris at the Arignar Anna Zoological park in Vandalur, died on Wednesday after a brief illness. - 22.11.2012. *Zoo's new elephant was mistreated by circus - To the Editor: Regarding the story about Rosamond Gifford Zoo's new elephant: Only 15 years old, Doc has already had a miserable life. - 22.11.2012. *California sanctuary ‘not suitable’ for Toronto’s elephants, zoo’s CEO says - The California sanctuary slated as the next home for the Toronto Zoo’s three remaining elephants “isn’t suitable” because it has a problem with tuberculosis, says the zoo’s CEO in a report set to go before city council next week. - 22.11.2012. *Circus elephant owner says alleged abuse was 'disgusting' - Bobby and Moira Roberts are accused of failing to stop an employee from repeatedly beating their 58-year-old elephant. - The owner of a circus elephant said he was disgusted when he saw secretly-filmed footage of a groom striking her with a pitchfork. - 22.11.2012. 21. November 2012 *Elegantes Elefanten-Haus mit eigenem Kinderzimmer - Opel-Zoo Kronberg feiert Richtfest für millionenschwere Anlage - Eröffnung im Herbst. - (cru). Der Opel-Zoo in Kronberg hat für sein neues Elefanten-Gehege Richtfest gefeiert. Im September soll die 10,4 Millionen Euro teure Anlage eröffnet werden - doch die drei Elefanten-Kühe des Zoos dürfen schon früher umziehen. - 21.11.2012. *Retired circus elephants find new home in tiny Maine town - Hope, Maine has a population of 1,310. And two elephants. The tiny coastal New England town recently became the home of Rosie and Opal, two 40-something retired circus elephants, who came to live and work with their old trainer, Dr. Jim Laurita. - 21.11.2012. *It's a Serengeti stampede: Elephants and excitement on a Tanzania horseback safari - A fully-grown African elephant can weigh between two and five tons and is prone to charge if angered or scared. I recalled that warning as I sat in the saddle with a light Serengeti breeze blowing in my face when around 40 of them were lurking behind a copse 100 yards or so beyond the dirt track. - 21.11.2012. *Elephant abuse trial: Welfare expert 'saw distress' - An expert who examined a circus elephant attacked in Northamptonshire told a court the animal had been in distress since her companion died. - Prof Donald Broom, from Cambridge University, said Anne the elephant's behaviour had revealed severe distress. - 21.11.2012. *L.A. City Council moves toward vote to ban circus elephants - Los Angeles took a step this week to potentially ban elephants at Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus and other traveling circus shows. The city's Personnel and Animal Welfare Committee on Tuesday recommended a full vote by the City Council on the proposed prohibition of traveling circus elephants and the sharp implements used to control them. - 21.11.2012. *Elephants find home in a place called Hope - HOPE, Maine (NEWS CENTER) - Elephants now live in the town of Hope, Maine. No, it isn't a product of global warming. Local veterinarian Dr. Jim Laurita has realized a longtime dream to bring two retired circus elephants to Maine. Not just any elephants, but particular elephants he worked with thirty years ago in a circus. - 21.11.2012. 20. November 2012 *Toutoune the elephant dies at Granby Zoo - Animal rights activists are raising questions about the health of elephants kept in Canadian zoos following the death of Toutoune, a resident of the Granby Zoo. - 20.11.2012. 19. November 2012 *Wann kommt Halles erster Elefanten-Nachwuchs? - HALLE (SAALE)/MZ. Die Spannung steigt - und mit ihr die Aufregung aller Beteiligten. Das heißt, fast aller. Denn eine - und ausgerechnet die Protagonistin - bleibt ganz cool. Oder lässt sie sich bloß nix anmerken? Seit Wochen fiebert Halle seinem Elefanten-Nachwuchs entgegen. - 19.11.2012. 18. November 2012 *Elefanten-Management: Achtung, Rüssel schwenkt aus - Wie bekomme ich den Elefanten in einen Container? Und warum soll er da überhaupt rein? Die "Elephant Management School" ist kein Kurs für dickhäutige Führungskräfte - hier schult der Hamburger Tierpark Hagenbeck Tierpfleger aus aller Welt. Erste Lektion: immer mit dem Riesenhintern zuerst. - 18.11.2012. *Mines hit jumbo corridor in Keonjhar: Survey - BHUBANESWAR: The state forest department has refuted a study by a central institute, which has blamed excessive mining in Keonjhar's Joda-Barbil area for disturbing the three-km Karo-Karampada elephant corridor. - 18.11.2012. *Wild elephants kill 4 near Indo-Bhutan border - Man -elephant conflict has taken a serious turn in Udalguri district with the recent killing of four young persons at a time by wild elephants at Nonaokhuti village near Khalingduar Reserve Forest. - 18.11.2012. *Elephant electrocuted - A female elephant was electrocuted after coming in contact with high-tension electric wires in Dhenkanal district, forest officials said here today. - 18.11.2012. *Two elephant reserves to come up in Tripura - Tripura government will set up two elephant reserves for preservation of the species whose numbers have vastly depleted due to large-scale poaching and migration to neighbouring Bangladesh. - 18.11.2012. *Elephant takes on the art scene - A new star is causing a stampede on the abstract art scene. Asian elephant Karishma is being trumpeted as a pachyderm Picasso, with her latest masterpiece going under the hammer at online auction site eBay. - 18.11.2012. 17. November 2012 *Elefanten auf der Baustelle: Opel-Zoo feiert Richtfest für neues Elefantenhaus - Kronberg (dapd-hes). Drei Elefantenkühe laufen im Herbstdunst über eine Wiese im Opel-Zoo. Daneben rattern seit März Bagger und Betonmischer, Kräne kreisen. - 17.11.2012. *In Zimbabwe, too many elephants — and not enough land - HWANGE NATIONAL PARK, Zimbabwe — It is quiet at the waterhole during the heat of the day, but as the sun sinks they come: herd after herd of elephants, some 50 strong, their grey bulks lumbering in. - 17.11.2012. *The Incredible Story of an Elephant Who Derailed a Train to Defend His Herd - In this time of continued urban expansion into land that once stood wild, there is no shortage of examples to highlight the struggle between the natural world and the one humans strive to craft — but some of the most harrowing of these have likely been lost to the ages. Thankfully, not this one. - 17.11.2012. *CM orders rejuvenation camp for elephants - Chief Minister J Jayalalithaa today ordered to conduct a rejuvenation camp for elephants of various temples and maths, at Mettupalayam, for 48 days from 26 November. - 17.11.2012. 16. November 2012 *Rose-Tu close to giving birth at Oregon Zoo - PORTLAND – The Oregon Zoo is preparing for the birth of an Asian Elephant. Rose-Tu is close to delivering her second baby calf. Elephant keepers are checking Rose-Tu’s blood for changes in progesterone level, which would indicate labor is ready to begin. So far there’s been no change. - 16.11.2012. *Zoopark Erfurt und Safaripark Sigean in Frankreich tauschen Elefanten - Der Elefantentausch zwischen dem Thüringer Zoopark Erfurt und dem südfranzösischen Safaripark Sigean ist perfekt. - Erfurt. "Der Vertrag wurde von beiden Seiten unterzeichnet und ist damit rechtsgültig", teilte Zoodirektor Dr. Thomas Kölpin gestern mit. - 16.11.2012. *Von Rüsseln und riesigen Hintern: Hamburgs einzigartiger Elefantenlehrgang feiert 10. Jubiläum - Hamburg (dapd-nrd). Moglis riesiger Hintern muss zuerst in den Container. Die 45 Jahre alte Elefantenkuh ist gerade Übungsobjekt auf einem Lehrgang für Tierpfleger. - 16.11.2012. *Vorbereitungen für Richtfest der Elefantenanlage im Opel-Zoo - Im Kronberger Opelzoo laufen die letzten Vorbereitungen: morgen wird hier nach knapp sieben Monaten Bauzeit Richtfest für die neue Elefanten-Anlage gefeiert! - 16.11.2012. *Durham couple cheat death in elephant attack - A NORTH-East couple cheated death when an elephant with a bad case of toothache charged their safari car, flipping it over. Chris Hare and Helen Jennings, both 40 and from Durham, were celebrating their engagement with a safari adventure in South Africa’s world famous Kruger National Park when a huge bull elephant attacked their Hyundai Atos hire car, dumping it upside down in the bush. - 16.11.2012. *Elephant art raising cause cash on eBay - A zoo elephant’s paintwork could raise a trunk full of cash on eBay. Karishma, a 14-year-old asian elephant at Whipsnade, has proved to be a dab hand since first picking up a brush. - 16.11.2012. *NGO offers reward for capture of elephant killers - PETA gave a thousand dollars as a reward for information about the deaths of three elephants in Indonesia. - 16.11.2012. *Cameroon sends army to defend borders from Sudanese poachers - Cameroon announced Friday it has mobilized its special forces units to prevent Sudanese poachers from entering its territory to hunt elephants for their ivory, in an operation it called “a first of its kind”. - 16.11.2012. *Surin hosts elephant round-up - SURIN, 16 November 2012: The annual Surin Elephant Roundup opens with a dress rehearsal today with festivities continuing to 25 November. Over 300 elephants will perform a full dress rehearsal at the town’s Sri Narong Stadium leading up to the main events scheduled 17 to 18 November. - 16.11.2012. 15. November 2012 *Zoo Wuppertal: Der Zoodirektor verabschiedet sich - Wuppertal (RPO). Nach fast 25 Jahren ist Ulrich Schürer in den Ruhestand gegangen. Der Wuppertal Zoo trägt seine Handschrift. - 15.11.2012. *With a baby elephant on the way, we can't forget Packy! - PORTLAND, Ore. - There's a new baby elephant on the way at the Oregon Zoo and the excitement is building now that Rose-Tu, the mama, is in the final stretch of her pregnancy. - 15.11.2012. 14. November 2012 *Orphaned baby elephant raised by human ‘mom’ dies in Malawi - LILONGWE, MALAWI—A baby elephant raised by a human mother for eight months after being separated from his herd in northern Malawi, died Tuesday from colic and acute diarrhea. - 14.11.2012. 12. November 2012 *OLIFANTEN KNOKKEN IN EMMEN - Het idyllische Emmen is opgeschrikt door een heuse olifantenvete. Een moederolifant, haar twee zonen en een dochter liggen al maanden overhoop met de rest van de kudde vanwege een machtsstrijd. Die begon toen eerder dit jaar de leidster van de groep overleed. Om uit te vechten wie de baas is, duwen en meppen ze elkaar met hun slurf. - 12.11.2012. *Tulsa Zoo holds birthday party for Gunda the elephant, zoo's oldest resident - TULSA - The Tulsa Zoo's oldest resident is turning a very young 62 years old. Gunda the elephant will celebrate her birthday Friday at 11 a.m. - 12.11.2012. *Elephants to be moved from Emmen zoo after family dispute - A mother elephant, her two sons and a daughter are to be found a new home by Emmen zoo officials after a power struggle within the herd. The problems began earlier this year when the matriarch of the herd died and two rival strands of the family began fighting it out for control. - 12.11.2012. *SPEAKING MY HEART - For years I’d been side-stepping Hugo without a thought. Heading north from Houston toward the east side of Kansas City, my route never varied: Lufkin, Nacogdoches and Paris in Texas, a quick slide through Oklahoma on the Indian Nation and Will Rogers turnpikes, a swing around Joplin and an easy final leg up to Blue Springs. - 12.11.2012. *Animals speak, let's listen - News that an elephant in a Korean zoo devised a clever way to mimic human speech recently drew international media attention. His ingenious feat consists of contorting his trunk and folding it back into his mouth to allow him to utter human words, something that can only have taken thought and experimentation. - 12.11.2012. *‘Don’t let elephants be used for begging’ - Condemning the harassment of elephants who are used for begging on the city’s streets, the chairman of the committee to monitor animal welfare laws in Maharashtra, justice CS Dharmadhikari has written to state forest minister Patangrao Kadam to take action against the animal rights violations. - 12.11.2012. *Tusks from 108 elephants seized in Dubai over weekend - Over $4.1 million worth of ivory was seized by customs officials in Dubai as it passed through the Jebel Ali Port. The 215 pieces of ivory was hidden in 40 boxes of green beans. - 12.11.2012. *Sumatra elephants probably poisoned for revenge: Official - JAKARTA - Three critically-endangered Sumatran elephants found dead in Indonesia's Riau province were probably poisoned in a revenge attack by palm oil plantation workers, an official said Monday. - 12.11.2012. 11. November 2012 *Cameroon: Elephant Kills Farmer in South West - A man whose only name Cameroon Tribune got as Pa Nikobo, a farmer in Mundemba, Ndian Division of the South West Region, was reportedly attacked and killed recently by an elephant in his farm. - 11.11.2012. *Ein hoher Preis - Das Unwissen der Chinesen über Elefantenstoßzähne begünstigt den Handel. - Es wäre eine riesige Herde. 600 Elefanten auf einem Haufen würden einen ganzen Landstrich in Beschlag nehmen. Mitte Oktober aber reichte im Hongkonger Containerhafen Kwai Chung eine halbe Halle, um 600 Elefanten zu lagern. - 11.11.2012. *Betrunkene Elefanten zerstören indisches Dorf - 50 wilde Elefanten zerstörten vergangene Woche Teile des Dorfes Dumurkota am Fluss Kangsabati in Ostindien. Der starke Geruch von frisch gebrautem Mahua – einem alkoholischen Getränk aus der Blüte des Mahua-Baumes – hatte die Herde angelockt. - 11.11.2012. *Chiang Mai: Elefantenreiten in Thailand liegt nicht jedem - Elefantenreiten hat in Thailand Tradition. Nahe Chiang Mai können sich Touristen von Dickhäutern durch den Dschungel tragen lassen – wer sich das nicht traut, hat Zeit, die Stadt zu erkunden. - 11.11.2012. *Measures to minimise human-elephant conflict - A special mechanism will be introduced to minimise the human-elephant conflict and protect people from elephant attacks, Agrarian Services and Wildlife Deputy Minister S.M. Chandrasena told the Sunday Observer yesterday.He said wild elephants which trespass into villages cause severe destruction to properties and crops and sometimes even cause loss of life. - 11.11.2012. *Strange things after the death of elephants - VietNamNet Bridge - According to statistics from the Dak Lak Elephant Conservation Center, since 2009, at least 14 wild elephants died, including four adult elephants which were killed for their tusks and tail hairs, and 10 died of unknown causes. Besides, ten domestic elephants also died. - 11.11.2012. *Unnatural deaths of wild elephants in Udalguri area - Unnatural deaths of wild elephants in Udalguri district has posed serious threat to wild elephant population in the state. So far six wild elephants have been found dead during 2012 against deaths of two people by wild elephants in the district. - 11.11.2012. *Elephants, the latest victim of DR Congo unrest, flee to Uganda - On a continent where fears of a plunging elephant population are usually high, a sudden upsurge in elephants in Uganda is not being treated as good news. - 11.11.2012. *Elephant polo for oligarch Doronin’s birthday cancelled - Russian oligarch Vladislav Doronin will have to miss out on elephant polo, after India’s branch of PETA complained to local authorities over what they described as a cruel pastime. - 11.11.2012. 10. November 2012 *Angry elephant tramples mahout to death - BHUBANESWAR: A tusker trampled its mahout to death in a fit of rage here on Friday. Shankar, the 20-year-old tusker, was undergoing 'kunki' training, which involves using a trained elephant to tame a wild one. - 10.11.2012. *Bengal expert team in Hazaribag to drive away rouge elephants - HAZARIBAQ: A 13-member team from West Bengal's Bankura arrived here on Thursday to tackle the elephant menace that has been going on at Barkatha, Ichak, Hazaribag National Park and Tati Jharia blocks for the past one month. - 10.11.2012. *Elephant kills newly-wed girl in Bandarban - A newly-wed girl was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Naikhanchhari upazila of Bandarban on Friday night. Mohammad Harun, the widower, Anwara, the mother of the deceased, also sustained minor injuries while fleeing their house at Combonia village in the upazila. - 10.11.2012. *This baby elephant's first time in water will drench you in awwws - There’s nothing like the joy of playing in the water — especially if you're a baby elephant. This little guy is named Navaan, and when he was just 6 days old, the handlers at the Elephant Nature Park in Thailand decided that he was ready for his trial by water. - Video. - 10.11.2012. 9. November 2012 *Tierschützer: Viel Zirkus um die Elefanten - Peta-Organisation wirft Circus Carl Busch Verstöße vor. Der dementiert. - Nördlingen Die überregionale Tierrechtsorganisation „Peta“ kritisiert die Elefantenhaltung des Circus Carl Busch, der derzeit in Nördlingen gastiert. - 09.11.2012. *Afrika: Kaza-Naturpark - Im Grenzgebiet von fünf Staaten entsteht an den Flüssen Kavango und Zambezi der größte Naturschutzpark der Welt: ein Projekt, von dem Menschen und Tiere profitieren können. - 09.11.2012. *Is Every Single Elephant a Village-Wrecking Booze Hound? - "Marauding pack of booze-addled elephants wreak havoc on Indian village." It's a story, or at least a headline, that's surprisingly common. A few representative samples from the news reports on the latest incident: "Herd of Elephants Go on Drunken Rampage After Mammoth Booze Up," and, of course, "Trunk and Disorderly!" - 09.11.2012. *US to increase anti-poaching efforts as elephants, rhinos die in jaw-dropping numbers - Clinton says US to increase anti-poaching efforts. - Speaking before animal activists and several international ambassadors, Clinton told a crowd in Washington on Thursday that poachers are using helicopters, night vision goggles and automatic weapons to hunt down wildlife. - 09.11.2012. *World Elephant Polo to promote wildlife tourism - KATHMANDU, Nov 9: The 32nd edition of World Elephant Polo is to be held at Tiger Tops Karnali Lodge in Bardia National Park with the objective to promote wildlife tourism of Nepal. - 09.11.2012. *A Champion of Elephants - A woman animal rights activist says many Chinese are still unaware that the ivory trade stems from massacres of elephants. Animal welfare campaigner Ge Rui is at the forefront of a campaign to raise awareness among ordinary Chinese of the illegal trade in ivory, along with other products from endangered species. - 09.11.2012. *Baby elephant DNA results finally revealed - PHUKET: After months of silence, the DNA results needed to determine the legality of three baby elephants seized in raids on Phuket in February have been released for two of the three young pachyderms, while one’s fate is still undetermined. - 09.11.2012. *Bravery medal for ‘fearless’ guide killed by bull elephant - Former Army captain killed by charging elephant. He died trying to drive elephant away from group. Bravery meant others had chance to escape. - 09.11.2012. *Security camera capture elephant birth - A zoo in central Netherlands is proud to have a newcomer, a cute baby Asian elephant whose birth had been captured by security cameras. - 09.11.2012. *He'll never forget that! Elephant is pulled to safety with minutes to spare as it slowly sinks into muddy bog - The five-year-old baby elephant had been stuck in the mud for 12 hours. He was rescued with minutes to spare after being spotted by tourists near the Zambezi River. - 09.11.2012. *Wild elephant found dead in Ctg - A wild elephant was found dead Friday morning presumably from electrocution at Banskhali Eco-park in Banskhali upazila of Chittagong. - 09.11.2012. *Elephant kills mahout in Odisha - Bhubaneswar: A 20-year-old elephant Friday trampled a mahout (elephant trainer) to death in Odisha, an official said. - 09.11.2012. *Toronto ground zero for battle over future of elephants in zoos - More zoos moving away from elephant programs. - For the past year and a half, a fierce battle has raged over whether three African elephants should stay in their decades-old home at the Toronto Zoo. - 09.11.2012. 8. November 2012 *Besoffene Elefanten trampeln Dorf nieder - Auf der Suche nach Alkohol haben Elefanten ein indisches Dorf verwüstet. Angelockt von dem Duft eines Fruchtlikörs plünderten sie einen Schnapsladen – doch dessen Vorräte waren ihnen noch nicht genug. - 08.11.2012. *Poachers Could Wipe Out African Elephants In A Decade - Elephants could be wiped out across Africa in 10 to 15 years if poaching continues at its current pace, Ginny Stein of ABC News reports. - 08.11.2012. *Baby elephant born at Elephant Nature Park reserve - The Elephant Nature Park, a 250 acre elephant rehabilitation refuge in Thailand, has announced the arrival of a brand new baby elephant. Called Navann, the baby was born to Sri Prae, a female elephant brought to the park in 2010 after surviving a land mine blast. - 08.11.2012. *Elephants: Brought to tusk - Conservationists use new tactics in the battle with poachers. - SAMBURU NATIONAL PARK— AFRICANS look at elephants much as Chinese look at Yao Ming, their 7’6" (2.29 metres) giant basketball star. They see power and majesty as well as gentleness and decency. - 08.11.2012. *Top 4 places to hang with elephants - We’ve loved elephants since our first screening of Dumbo. If spending your holidays hanging out with a herd of elephants is on your list of things to do this year then here’s what you need to know. From national parks to reserves, these are the best places in the world to hang with elephants. - 08.11.2012. *Uganda: Million Dollar Worth Elephant Ivory Seized - Tanzanian police have seized over 200 elephant tusk pieces valued at around a million dollars from 91 different animals, officials said on Oct 31. - 08.11.2012. *Plastered pachyderms ransack Indian village - For the third time in five months, Indian elephant herds have trampled through villages, destroying homes and businesses. In June, a herd of nearly 70 wild elephants ransacked the Indian village of Kalyanpur, destroying homes and trampling an 80-year-old woman to death. - 08.11.2012. *Rogue elephant finally captured - MALAYSIA - The Kelantan Wildlife Department finally captured an elephant which had been destroying crops since July. The department's director, Rahmat Topani said the male elephant, aged between 20 and 25, was captured by rangers about 3.30pm on Tuesday. - 08.11.2012. *Legal ivory trading severely undermines elephant conservation - As ideas go, the notion that elephant conservation would in any way be best served by making a legal supply of ivory available was unconvincing from the very start says conservationist Mary Rice. - 08.11.2012. 7. November 2012 *Illegale Jagd: "Afrikas Wildhüter haben den Kampf verloren" - Jeden Tag riskieren die Wildhüter Afrikas ihr Leben, um Elefanten und Nashörner vor Wilderern zu schützen. Doch sie führen einen fast aussichtslosen Kampf gegen bewaffnete Banden, ein korruptes System und Abnehmer, die mehr als 60.000 Dollar für ein Kilo Beute bezahlen. - 07.11.2012. *No elephant polo match at birthday bash of Naomi Campbell's boyfriend - The birthday bash of British supermodel Naomi Campbell's billionaire boyfriend here will not witness the elephant polo match tomorrow as it was dropped from the programme list following opposition from animal rights activists. - 07.11.2012. *Elephant slaughter risks future of species - Across Africa a war against the continent's largest animal has reduced the elephant population to dire levels and led to warnings that if poaching continues at its current rate, African elephants could be wiped out within the next 10 to 15 years. - 07.11.2012. *Good tidings for big cats, elephants at zoo - HYDERABAD: From a peafowl to an elephant, the Hyderabadis have begun to show more love for them all. More number of individuals and institutions are coming forward to adopt birds and animals at the Nehru Zoological Park which has been struggling hard to keep its inmates well-fed and healthy. - 07.11.2012. *Time to clean up elephant mess - Toronto council has been debating for over a year whether to move three elephants from the Toronto Zoo to an animal sanctuary in California. In the process, it has managed to lose our zoo’s international accreditation with the Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA). - 07.11.2012. 6. November 2012 *Wilderei: Wieder Elfenbein in den Hotelboutiquen - Im Pendjari-Nationalpark machen Wilderer ungestört Jagd auf Elfenbein. Das mit deutscher Hilfe vorbildlich geschützte Gebiet könnte an seinem Erfolg zugrunde gehen. - 06.11.2012. *Toronto Zoo's elephants' final home up in the air (again) - TORONTO - Expect an elephant-sized fight at city council later this month. Councillors pushing for Toronto Zoo’s three elephants to go to a sanctuary in California are gearing up to stop the push from Mayor Rob Ford’s executive committee to change the decision. - 06.11.2012. 3. November 2012 *PETA slams Naomi Campbell over elephant party plans - Bosses at People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) have taken aim at Naomi Campbell over reports she is planning an elephant polo match in India to celebrate her boyfriend's 50th birthday, branding the supermodel "clueless". - 03.11.2012. *Dak Lak: elephant – human conflicts - VietNamNet Bridge – The conflict between the humans and elephants has lasted for decades in the Central Highlands. But now it has reached the peak when wild elephants have been driven angry and continuously destroyed the crops. Some innocent people were killed by elephants. The latest case happened on October 27. - 03.11.2012. *Caught on camera: An elephant and handler keep cool as sanctuary reopens in India - Pobitora Wildlife Sanctuary in northeastern India has reopened for visitors after floods devastated the area earlier this year; The sanctuary has one of the world's highest concentration of rhino. - 03.11.2012. *Meet the Korean elephant that can speak - Korea: The 22-year-old male, housed in a South Korean zoo, places the end of his trunk in his mouth and, rather than coming out as a low rumble, the sound matches human speech in pitch and tone. - 03.11.2012. *Wild elephant kills elderly man - CHITWAN: A Wild elephant on Friday night killed one person at Gardi VDC-1Amaliya of Chitwan. The deceased has been identified as Amar Bahadur Thapa (64) of Amaliya. - 03.11.2012. 2. November 2012 *All elephant task force members in Bengal to get ID cards - Siliguri, Nov 1 (IANS) The West Bengal government has decided to provide identity cards to Indian forest officials and members of the special task force controlling elephant movement through the country's borders with Nepal here, Forest Minister Hiten Burman said here Thursday. - 02.11.2012. 1. November 2012 *Hallescher Zoo wartet gespannt auf Elefantenbaby - HALLE (SAALE)/MZ. Die Geburt des Elefantenbabys im halleschen Zoo steht möglicherweise kurz bevor: Tierarzt Jens Thielebein hat nach Angaben aus dem Zoo bereits ein bisschen Milch im Euter der 27-jährigen hochschwangeren Bibi festgestellt. - 01.11.2012. *India's Iconic Elephants Are Vanishing - Elephants, a revered ancient symbol of India, are gradually disappearing from the sub-continent, threatened by a shrinking habitat and increased contact with an ever-rising human population. - 01.11.2012. *Kommunikatives Zootier: Koshik, der sprechende Elefant - Ein Elefant in einem südkoreanischen Zoo verblüfft Forscher: Das Tier ahmt offensichtlich Worte nach, die seine Pfleger benutzen. Die Laute erzeugt er, indem er den Rüssel ins Maul steckt. Kann der graue Riese tatsächlich sinnhaft mit Menschen kommunizieren? - 01.11.2012. *Ein koreanischer Elefant kann "sprechen" - Ein tierisches "Wunder": Ein Asiatischer Elefant aus dem Everland-Zoo in Südkorea imitiert seine Pfleger auf Koreanisch so genau, dass man verstehen kann, was er "sagt". - 01.11.2012. *"Hallo, setz dich” – Koshik, der sprechende Elefant - Koshik ist ein Zoo-Elefant und hat offenbar ein paar Worte der menschlichen Sprache gelernt. Dazu steckt er sich den Rüssel ins Maul. Forscher wollen das Phänomen des redenden Dickhäuters erklären. - 01.11.2012. *Kraamvisite voor jonge olifant Amersfoort - AMERSFOORT - Dierenpark Amersfoort organiseert vanaf vrijdag kraamvisite voor de jonge olifant, die donderdagmorgen in het park is geboren. - 01.11.2012. *Olifant Indra in Amersfoort bevallen - In Dierenpark Amersfoort is olifant Indra rond 5.30 uur bevallen. Het jong weegt zo'n zeventig kilo. Dinsdagnacht zijn de weeën bij de Aziatische olifant begonnen. De weeën stopten woensdagochtend, maar Indra bleef onrustig. - 01.11.2012. *Wild elephant attack kills Yunnan woman - KUNMING, Oct. 31 -- A female villager in southwest China's Yunnan Province died after a suspected attack by wild Asian elephants, local police said on Wednesday. - 01.11.2012. *Indian state loses nearly 300 elephants - NEW DELHI, Nov. 1 (UPI) -- India's Odisha state lost at least 296 elephants in the past five years, several victims of electrocution, officials said. - 01.11.2012.